cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Free Left Coast
The Free Left Coast (FLC) is a federation of autonomous anarcho-syndicalist collectives, united for mutual benefit and by their unhealthy love of hardcore pornography. Its primary exports are sugar, wheat, and chlamydia. Built upon the smoldering of ruins of what was once known as Southern California, the FLC has been guided since its inception by the charismatic Craig P. J. Proudhon. "Comrade" Craig, as he is better known, is universally loved by the citizenry, and has been unanimously re-elected to the top office since he single-handedly defeated capitalism and liberated the federation. Early History The Cola Wars Originally a minor dispute over a product placement advertising agreement with the producers of the popular television program [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ALF_(TV_series) ALF], the first shots in the Cola Wars were fired shortly after episode 8 was aired. Angry that a Pepsi product was prominently displayed, Coca Cola executives hastily organized a mercenary force to attack the film studio. 13 people were killed in the raid, including two visiting PepsiCo executives. Tit-for-tat retaliations ensued. Almost over night, dozens of armed militias sprung up across the United States, representing virtually all of the players in soda business. Violence spiraled out of control. The fighting culminated in the December, 1986 thermonuclear attack of a Royal Crown bottling facility near Atlanta, Georgia. Over 75,000 consumers were instantly incinerated. Recognizing that the bloodshed was affecting the bottom line, representatives of the warring factions met in secret and hammered out an agreement that effectively carved the nation into private fiefdoms, where each cola warlord could enjoy a virtual monopoly. The final barrier to their absolute control was removed on July 4, 1986, when President Reagan, as his last official act, signed the agreement that officially disbanded the United States and ceded control to the regional warlords. The Lemon-Lime Insurgency Living in Los Angeles, deep in the heart of occupied Pepsi territory and suffering from a rare disorder that made him deathly allergic all products made with cola nut, Craig's political radicalization was no accident. He found himself drawn to the Lemon-Lime Liberation Front, and quickly rose through the ranks. Kai sulla on hauskaa, ainakin mä luulen niin. In their brief lifespan, the LLLF staged a series of bombings, midnight raids, and kidnappings against the PepsiCo regime. Craig eventually came to understand that liberation could be not achieved through replacing one beverage with another, and thus left the organization. Without his brilliant leadership, the organization crumbled only days after his exit. Liberation Discuss victory Alcoholic Brigades Discuss independence Discuss formation of federation Modern History The LSF and the War of Fascist Aggression FLC destroyed by imperialist forces of Norden Verein, Nueva Vida, and FEAR FLC vs the Green Menace GPA attempts to extort FLC on trumped-up charges Don't Be Stupid, Be a Smarty, FLC joins the Commie Party Craig's rise to prominence within the heirarchy of the Communist Party of Cybernations (CPCN) Rise of the International Discuss FLC's role in the foundation of the greatest leftist alliance Government No clue Category:Member of The International Category:Nations